


[Fanvid] Dixon's Girl

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dessa, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Marvel Universe, Misogyny, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not much, but my money's on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Dixon's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to kuwdora who provided endless vidding help of all kinds ♥
> 
> Originally [posted here](http://marina.dreamwidth.org/1149792.html).

Click [here to download](http://www.kekkai.org/marina/sabrina_il_dixons_girl.rar).

**Lyrics**  
Oh someone taught  
Your walls to talk  
But if they ask me  
I ain’t heard a thing... 

Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Again. 

There was a snowstorm in Jackson  
When you and I met  
At a club called Saint Sebastian’s  
But the sign said something different  
I remember thinking that I didn’t  
have a shot at Mississippi  
Television told us which roads  
they were closing  
There goes a rap show. 

Everybody knew you  
As the wife of a famous man  
Everybody who knew  
Said ‘There goes Dixon’s girl again  
Even the walls will lean closer  
When she plays the piano real slow.’  
I haven’t met too many women  
in this business that I really like  
But you could hold a little liquor  
You could hold a conversation  
You could hold your own mic  
And even that night  
I learned the truth about your man  
You gotta be big  
to treat pretty girls bad. 

It’s not much,  
but my money’s on you  
It’s not much,  
but my money’s on you  
It’s not much, but my money—  
Not much but my money—  
My money’s on you. 

Well I heard from the rest of the  
world you’re in trouble  
Bad news moves like fire that you  
fight on the phone.  
And I’m too far away,  
my well-wishing can’t touch you  
But I think of you still,  
more than you might suppose. 

Everybody wanna see you  
with your hair down  
Wanna hear you hit the high note  
Wanna know if they  
can get you for a little less,  
Girl I don’t.  
I know how the stones can fly  
Had some hard goodbyes  
Call me up  
Day or night  
Free drinks and bad advice. 

It’s not much,  
but my money’s on you  
It’s not much,  
but my money’s on you  
It’s not much, but my money—  
Not much but my money—  
My money’s on you. 

Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Back to the wall  
Bat to the ball  
Back to the drawing board  
Again


End file.
